herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguya Nanbu
Kaguya Nanbu is one of the main protagonist characters from the Super Robot Wars spinoff series Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier. Personality, History, Artillery & Weaponry Kaguya is a princess of Kagura Amahara, part of the Endless Frontier. Unlike Haken, Kaguya is a lot more pure-hearted, and often a little naive. Similar to Sanger Zonvolt, she refers to herself as "The Sword That Cleaves Evil". Her weapon is a large sword called the Goshiki Zankantou (Colossal Blade Type 5). with crescent-shaped blades that can be launched at the enemy and return. Endless Frontier On her eighteenth birthday, she decides to undergo a cultural coming-of-age journey across the worlds of the Frontier. Her first stop is Lost Herenica, where she ends up making her way onto the wrecked ship called Mai Tierra, and lucks into figuring out the password to one of the crew quarters on the ship where she takes a nap, until she is discovered by Haken Browning and Aschen Brodel. After the two are hired to escort her back home, they eventually get involved in a conflict over the Frontier's very existence. During this adventure, she meets and befriends many characters, such as Reiji Arisu and KOS-MOS. In order to protect the worlds of the Frontier, Kaguya nearly sacrifices herself to close off the Kouki-Mon, the interdimensional Cross Gates that connect the worlds of the Frontier together, just as her mother did to protect her world from a war ten years ago. She was convinced not to by Haken, and she and their party eventually fought back against the Einst, the alien creatures setting the conflict into motion. Project X Zone Kaguya appears in the special 10-minute trailer appearing alongside other characters. She is partnered with Haken. Crosspedia Entry Princess of one of the countries in the Endless Frontier, "Kagura Amahara." As one from the House of Nanbu, she is descended from both royalty and warriors. Kaguya is skilled with her giant "Colossal Blade Type-5" as well as the use of her inherited mystical arts. She has lived a sheltered life and can be quite naive, but she has an honest and warm personality. Having set out on a coming-of-age journey, she met with Haken, and fought alongside him against the Einst, as well as other threats that have followed them. As she is both extremely attractive and very glamorous, she tends to attract a lot of (male) attention wherever she goes. Gallery Kaguya Nanbu (53).jpg Kaguya Nanbu (54).jpg Kaguya Nanbu z (0a).jpg Trivia *The five attacks in Kaguya's learnset correspond to the Five Impossible Requests of Kaguya-hime, as told in the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter (Taketori Monogatari), from which many aspects of her story are drawn. *Kaguya's family name comes from Kyosuke Nanbu. She also has a similar two-tone pattern to her hair as Kyosuke's, only the lighter portion of Kaguya's hair is red. *Kaguya shares similar personalities to Excellen Browning; Kaguya has a care-free and cheerful personality, like Excellen. *Kaguya is one of the two characters who references Sänger Zonvolt as she calls herself "The Sword That Cleaves Evil"; the other being Haken Browning. Her sword she refers to as the "Goshiki Zankantou" (Colossal Blade Type-5), the same name as Sanger's weapon of choice for his own various units. *Kaguya's large breasts often becomes a subject for many of the game's sexual innuendos and has earned her nicknames such as "Dairy Princess" and "Princess Bounciful". Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:Fighters